The Big Cheese/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster's Hallway' the imaginary friends are in line while Frankie takes out cleaning stuff out of the closet and puts them on the cart. FRANKIE: This is a really important day, guys. Now remember, they’ll be here at 5:00, so we have to get everything ready by then. BLOO: liking it Boring. MAC: Wow, I can’t believe Foster’s is going to be on TV. BLOO: not liking it Boring. FRANKIE: I know, I've been calling the station and working the system for months. the cart And they're finally coming to do a special news story on us. BLOO: standing and not liking it Boring. MAC: And that means more people will learn about Foster's, and more people knowing about Foster's means more adoptions. BLOO: hits him with a broomstick Bor--ow! FRANKIE: the imaginary friends Now hurry along, all of you. We only have a few hours to finish. The house and everyone in it has got to be in perfect shape. Absolutely nothing can go wrong. CHEESE: off-screen I like chocolate milk. turns her head, and the person who said that was Cheese. FRANKIE: Cheese, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't live here! Go home. just stands there with a short silence. CHEESE: inhales Okay. walks away and Frankie watches him leave. She rolls her eyes and walks. 'Scene 2: Arcade' sees a pile of snack bags and soda cans everywhere on the floor. MAC: Ugh! I can’t believe people just throw trash on the floor. puts everything in the trash can, and he finds Bloo drinking a soda on a chair, and throwing it on the floor. Mac rolls his eyes, and then Cheese screams in the arcade while Mac and Bloo cover their ears. MAC: Cheese out Cheese, you don’t live here! Go home! closes the door and Cheese stops screaming. CHEESE: inhales Okay. away 'Scene 3: Bathroom' to be added 'Scene 4: Foster’s Foyer' to be added 'Scene 5: Foster’s Front Yard' comes out of the front door and goes to store, until he sees Cheese holding his one hand. CHEESE: Where we going? WILT: Well, um, I’m going to the store. You’re going home, remember? CHEESE: I like the fair! WILT: Well, maybe you could go home and ask your owner Louise if she’ll take you to the fair. Okay? CHEESE: Okay. tries to move his arm, but Cheese is still holding his hand. CHEESE: I like the fair. WILT: Yes, I understand that, to get free but I’m going to the store, not the fair, and you need to go home! holds Cheese in the air with his arm, he keeps trying to get him off. Cheese keeps screaming while Wilt tries to get him off back and forth. He finally stops and takes deep breaths. CHEESE: go as Wilt runs out faster Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! WILT: I’m sorry, Cheese, but you don’t live here! Go home, please! CHEESE: and yells louder Okay! away 'Scene 6: Herriman’s Office / Foster’s Foyer' to be added 'Scene 7: Foster's Front Door' Cheese: Beep boo Boop 'Scene 8: Foster's Front Yard' to be added Act 2 Terrance: ''Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka! You're a cock-sucking, ass-licking uncle fucka! You're an uncle fucka, yes it's true! Nobody fucks uncles quite like you!'' Phillip: ''Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka! You're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucka! You don't eat or sleep or mow the lawn, You just fuck your uncle all day long!'' Terrance: ''Hmm!'' Mountie: '''What's going on here? '''People: ''Uncle fucka, uncle fucka, uncle fucka, uncle fucka!'' Terrance & Phillip: ''Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka! (Uncle fucka!)'' Terrance & Phillip: ''You're a boner biting bastard, uncle fucka! ''Terrance: ''You're an uncle fucka, I must say'' Phillip: ''Well, you fucked your uncle yesterday!'' Terrance & Phillip: ''Uncle fucka... that's... '' Everyone: ''U-N-C-L-E, fuck you! Uncle fuckaaaaaa... Too right!'' Phillip: '''Suck my balls! Frankie Foster: Would you like to sing that song for us now? Cheese: Yes. Frankie Foster: Now how this that pretty little song go? Cheese: Baa baa black sheep (imitates rock guitar) Sheep?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Act 3 Cheese: I have ringworm. Goo: Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac. Cheese: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Goo: Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. Cheese: Blabby, blabby, blabby, blabby, blah, blah, blah. Cheese: Beep bop boop. Cheese: I have gingivitis. Post-Credits Scene '''CHEESE: interviewed by spunky reporter Erin Peterson in the end credits I have scurvy. I have dandruff. I have athlete's foot. I have a tapeworm. I have mange. I have dermatitis. I have acne. I have enteritis. I have tonsillitis. Category:Episode transcripts